Blood On My Hands
by TheWeirdGirlFromDownTheRoad
Summary: The Batman, the Joker and The Scarecrow have fallen for someone, but will that someone love any of them back? Bad at summaries R&R please? Set after TDK. Rated M for language and other stuff. BATMAN/SCARECROW/JOKER/OC.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! This my first /OC and serious story so dont yell at me if its bad!**

**Summary:**

**The Batman, the Joker and The Scarecrow have fallen for someone, but will that someone love any of them back? Bad at summaries R&R please? Set after TDK. Rated M for language and other stuff.**

* * *

_You felt the coldness in my eyes  
And something I'm not revealing  
Though you got used to my disguise  
You can't shake this awful feeling_

It's the me that I let you know  
And I'll never show, I have my reasons  
I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you  
Somethings can't be treated  
So don't make me, don't make me be myself around you

Straight from your eyes it's barely me  
Beautifully so disfigured  
This other side that you can't see  
Just praying you won't remember

Feel the pain that I never show  
And I hope you know it's never healing  
I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you  
Somethings can't be treated  
So don't make me, don't make me be myself around you

Straight from your eyes it's barely me  
Beautifully so disfigured  
(There's blood)  
This other side that you can't see  
Just praying you won't remember  
(There's blood)

There's blood  
There's blood  
Blood, blood

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you  
Somethings can't be treated  
So don't make me, don't make me be myself around you

There's blood on my hands like the blood in you  
(There's blood)  
Somethings can't be treated  
(There's blood)  
So don't make me, don't make me be myself around you  
(There's blood)

There's blood! 

**Blood On My Hands- _The Used_.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Blood On My Hands.

_I was walking home from school, humming a happy tune my Mama used to sing to me, to my home in the Narrows. I watched as my soft blond hair fluttered in the breeze, some of it was in my face and tickled my nose, I giggled. I watched as cars passed by, some were blue, others were red, couple of them were yellow, and most were silver. I always loved watching the cars pass by, it had a almost calming effect to me._

_I turned on my street and saw my little, old, broken house, surrounded by equally broken houses that were all different sizes, and some were my friend's houses. Me and my friends always used to play with a old, flat basketball, but we can't really anymore, there's no baskets. There were basketball hoops once but now they were just depressing metal poles, stuck in the ground with old crumbling cement. I sighed, but continued walking to my house. _

_I reached my doorstep and saw that the door was cracked open. Mama never left it cracked, ever. I cautiously opened the door._

_"Mama?" I called out, timidly. I got no answer, but I did hear a loud bang coming from upstairs. I started climbing the stairs as quietly as a fourteen-year-old could. I was on the last step when I heard a piercing scream, that cut through the air like a knife, and immediately recognized it as my Mamas voice."MAMA?!"_

_I continued to hear screaming, and nothing else. Rushing to my Mama's room, I tripped when I got there, I gripped the door knob until my fingers hurt, and I ripped the door open._

_Inside revealed my Mama and a man, that I knew as my Mama's boyfriend Dave, he had her on the bed with a knife to her throat. Mama was crying, Dave was laughing, he had an evil glint in his eyes._

_"Well, well its nice of you to join us, Robin," he cackled, evilly, "Well it was fun while it lasted, but I think its time to go."_

_He grabbed my Mama's throat and dragged the knife across it. Red liquid oozed from the thin line and dripped down Mama's neck onto her blouse. My knees got weak and I fell then I started to sob. Dave calmly walked over to me, as if nothing had happened and picked me up._

_"Why you crying little bird, your Mama's a whore, she cheated on me and she got what she deserved," he laughed. Anger boiled inside of me and I snapped._

_"YOU BASTARD!" I grabbed the knife from his hand, which he was surprised, and I stabbed him. I stabbed him for my Mama. I stabbed him for me. And I stabbed him because I thought it was right. By the end I was covered in blood, sobbing, and angry._

I gasped and tried to wipe my eyes to rid my self of this nightmare, to find that my hands were restrained behind my back with a straight jacket. Oh yeah, back to the present I'm not fourteen anymore, I'm eighteen, I don't have a mom anymore, shes dead, and I'm not in my house, I'm on my way to Arkham Asylum. See I was kept in juvie for about four years, since they thought _I _was the one who killed my mom and her boyfriend, which I did not. And they just decided that I was insane not too long ago, like yesterday, so now I'm being hauled off to this looney bin.

My names Robin Odette, I have blond hair that goes to my waist, I'm about 5ft. and thin, I have dull, blue eyes, and apparently I'm crazy. So yeah that wraps it up pretty nicely, no?

I look at my surroundings and noticed that I was in a van, filled with loonies like me and some murses, not nurses murses. The van abruptly stopped, and I almost fell over, the windows were tinted so dark you couldn't see any thing, so I'm guessing were at my new home sweet home. The door to the van opened with a loud creak that sounded like nails on a chalk board. I shuddered. A murse grabbed my arm and started to drag me out.

"Alright, here ya' go," he helped me down from the van and then started dragging me to a building. While we were walking I looked around, it was like a castle/prison/hospital it was so weird. The murse continued to drag me, roughly, I was getting pretty annoyed. I sighed out of relief when we reached the building and I was handed off to a doctor. I read his name tag it said 'Dr. Alan Nolan'.

"Hello my name is Dr. Nolan and I will be your psychiatrist, its nice nice to meet you, Robin," he smiled warmly.

"Likewise," I murmured while looking up at him. He had black-gray hair, green eyes, no facial hair, glasses, a nice blue suit, and some fancy shoes. Eh, nothing special, I've seen better. I was so distracted from my new surroundings, that I didn't even know someone had stabbed a needle in my arm until I started to get drowsy. I looked up, with my eyes half lidded, at Dr. Nolan questionably.

"Why'd ju do 'tat?" I slurred. I didn't get a response instead I was engulfed by darkness.

**

_"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Gordon, Robin can you tell me what happened here?" The unfamiliar man asked me. I shook my head I didn't want to talk about it. "Well if you don't tell us then we have to assume it was just you doing this for no reason," he said calmly._

_"I don't want to talk about it," I said trying to hold back tears that were about to spill over. He nodded and sighed._

_"Ok then we have to take you in."_

I stirred awake from the sound of metal banging against metal and a shout of "LUNCH!" from a guard that was passing by. One of the guards unlocked the transparent door to my cell and motioned me to come forward. I groaned while getting up from the hard mattress. Stretching my arms out, I walked out the door, to the guard. 

"Ok this way, please," the guard politely motioned toward a large mass of people, walking somewhere.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the guard. He looked down at me surprised and then smiled.

"Well, little lady, my names Jarred, what's yours?"

"Robin," I replied. He stuck his hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Robin." I then shook his hand and smiled. He looked in front of us and added, "Well were here, I'll meet you right here after your done, and then I'll take you to get a shower, ok?" I nodded, "Well, good luck!" He laughed.

Looking around I noticed that I was in some sort of cafeteria. I walked slow, cautious steps to a lunch line where I saw people getting food. I took a tray and slid down the line trying to avoid getting touched at all costs. The lunch ladies, who did not look like ladies, gave me some really gross looking chicken, I think, some really mushy looking peas, a piece of bread, and a styrofoam cup filled with some type of liquid... Eww.

I didn't really want to sit with anyone so I found a lonely table in the corner of the cafeteria. I sat down and started to try and eat my food. It was peaceful until some idiot came over and sat down across from me. Keeping my eyes down on my food, I could sense, no _feel_, someone starring at me. I peeked up and blinked a clown was starring at me. Now that was strange, but he was no ordinary clown no, he was not. He had greasy green tinted blond hair, big black painted eyes, a white smudged face, and the most noticeable feature, a big glasgow grin with red grease paint all over it.

I shrunk back into my plastic chair, I suddenly didn't fell hungry anymore. He noticed my starring and posture and laughed, a bone-chilling, maniac laugh. When he stopped he looked back up at me.

"Welllll, dollll-face what's your name?" His high, smooth voice drawled.

"Uh.. M-my names Robin," I nervously replied.

"Well Robbie-Rob-Robin," he sang, " I think were gunna be grrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaatttt friends! Don't you?" He giggled, " Oh by the way the names Joker but you, doll-face, can call me Mistah J!" He said extending his hand. I was hesitant at first, I mean I don't know what he does with his hands or if he ever washes them, but something told me I should or else. So I threw all caution to the wind and shook his hand. His hand was rough and calloused but didn't feel dirty... I withdrew my hand as quickly as possible without trying to offend him or anything.

My food was still siting there so I tried to eat the rest of it, without gagging. After attempting to eat it, and failing, I started a staring contest with the horrid food instead of eating it. The loud scrapping of a chair on the floor alerted me that someone was joining us, instead of ignoring, them like I did Mistah J, I looked up and I had to stifle a gasp. A tall, slender man, with stunning electric blue eyes, dark brown hair and a gorgeous face came and sat down between me and Mistah J.

Mistah J came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I expected him to smell but surprisingly he didn't. "Well, its nice of you to join us Scaredy-crow!" Mistah J laughed, " I would like you to meet my bestie Robin! Robin, Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Robin."

"Hi," I mumbled while blushing. The gorgeous man, that I know as Scarecrow, was starring at me intently, I got uncomfortable and leaned a little over, forgetting Mistah J was still there, and leaned into him. He noticed instantly and started to giggle.

"Aww Jonnykinz! I think she likes me better." I tried to get out of his grasp but he held me there in a iron-like grip. "Isn't that right, doll-face?" He giggled once again. I looked over at Scarecrow and he was glaring at Mistah J.

"Yeah, yeah whatever can you let me go?" I groaned/pleaded.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks!"He loosened his killer grip on my shoulders and I pushed his arm off me. I was getting really uncomfortable with all this tension at this table so I stood up and went over to the garbage can and threw out the rest of my lunch, I really wasn't hungry anymore. I walked back to the table and sat at the end of the table that was opposite of Mistah J and Scarecrow. When I pulled my chair out they both looked up at me, and I blushed. About a minute later both Scarecrow and Mistah J were on either side of me. I leaned back in my chair and stared at both of them waiting for something to happen.

Scarecrow was the first to speak, and let me tell you his voice was amazing.

"Why are you here?" He asked curious.

"Because I'm crazy, why else?" I replied dryly, "Why are _you_here?"

"I-" He started, but Mistah J cut him off.

"Jonny here, gassed the Narrows! Don't-cha remember? With his scary gas!" He giggled.

"Wait...wha?" I asked confused. What is he talking about? " I didn't know about this. What happened?"

"Wait how could you not remember? It was all over the news," Scarecrow muttered to himself.

"Well, I was in juvie for the past four years, so that might explain it," I said, lamely.

"Yeah it might," he agreed.

"Wellll," Mistah J interupted," if you two lovey-dovey-love birds are done I wanna tell _my_ Robbie-Rob-Robin my story!" He whined at us.

"Ok," I giggled, he smiled a big smile at me.

"Well, I wanted to show Gotham how pitiful their plans and scheming were. I caused total chaos and anarchy, almost got the batman to break his rule, yes I did. And I almost had them....., had them seeing their true selves, the greedy money hungry selves. I wanted to see Gotham burn! I almost did too but good 'ole batsy had to ruin my fun," he pouted like a child.

"Wait.. wait.. wait, who's 'Batman'? And whats you guy's real names? I'm getting confused," I groaned. I mean what is a 'Batman'? Who's 'Jonny' is he Scarecrow? Is Mistah J actually Mistah J?!

"Well, Robin, my name's Johnathon Crane, I used to be a doctor here at this asylum. Scarecrows nothing you need to know about..." He explained, "And for the Joker no one knows his real identity.. I wouldn't even bother to ask." The Joker scowled.

"Don't you talk about me like I'm not even here _Crane_, I have ears y'know." He pouted once again.

"Ok well this is what I'll call you, Mistah J I'll call you Mistah J. And Johnathon I'll call you J.C," I grinned, while he scowled, " fine, fine I'll call you Johnathon, better?" He nodded slightly.

After that sentence was complete a buzz rang deafening through the air. Well I guess lunch is over.

* * *

**How was it? Good and bad reviews welcomed please! I really want to know how I did! :)**

**Oh and if anyone has any suggestions for the title of the story(since I'm not keeping it this) TELL ME PLEASE! R&R as always!**

Sincerely,

TWGFDTR aka Jennie!


End file.
